Overslept (Again)
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Drusus had overslept. Again. This time, however, Keme decided to let the Monk sleep due to how hard he had been working. OC x OC friendship. Fluffy stuff. Rated K for a slight innuendo.


**Title: Overslept (Again)**

 **Fandom: Final Fantasy 1**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Friendship/Humor**

 **Summary: Drusus had overslept. Again. This time, however, Keme decided to let the Monk sleep due to how hard he had been working. OC x OC friendship. Fluffy stuff. Rated K+ for a slight innuendo.**

 **Pairing: OC (Drusus) x OC (Keme) friendship**

 **A/N: What? For once, Keme isn't in danger to the point where Drusus had to bail him out? XD Yeah, I was reading some fluffy fanfics, and thought I should write something fluffy. I don't know who I should write it for in the SSB fandom, so why not here? X3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 1. I only own Drusus, Keme, Veles, and Aric.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Overslept (Again)**

He overslept. Again. Veles sent him to go wake him up. Again. It had been happening since he joined the Mercenary Group. Keme had no idea why Drusus kept oversleeping and missing breakfast and half of his training. The Thief wondered how Aric didn't fire him for his sleeping habits. Then again, the man _did_ let the Thief join the group despite being a former street rat. Aric's kindness knew no bounds, apparently.

Keme walked down the halls of the small fort the Mercenary Group resided in, sighing and shaking his head. It had been a year since Drusus, his closest friend, had brought him into work for food and a place to sleep, and Keme slowly got to know the Monk. Although Drusus was a bit distant towards the Thief, Keme became insistent, wanting to know more about the older boy who had saved him from a life of poverty. Soon enough, Drusus opened up to Keme, and they became best friends to the point where Drusus saw him as a younger brother (though it was also partly because of the Thief's mischievous nature).

Whenever Drusus overslept (which happened every morning), Keme was always sent to go wake him up. He doesn't know Drusus too well, but Aric commented that Drusus had been acting unusual. According to the man, when Drusus first started working, he was never late for work, and he always got up in the morning in time. What in the world had happened that made Drusus oversleep this much?

Keme had a look of worry the whole time until he came across a wooden door at the end of the hallway. Raising his fist, he knocked on the door.

"Yo, Drus! You up?" Keme asked.

There was no response.

Keme raised an eyebrow. Even though Drusus sleeps in pretty frequently, he wasn't much of a heavy sleeper. Even a tiny sound of a drop of water could wake him from his slumber.

 _This is pretty strange…_ Keme thought. Shaking his head to sway away the worse case scenarios from his mind, he knocked again.

"Drus! C'mon, Drus. You overslept again. Sir Aric's gonna dock your pay if you don't wake up right now," he called as loud as he could.

Yet there was still no response.

Keme's eyebrow rose even higher. Worry filled in him, and his heart pounded in his chest. His palms began to sweat as his mind raced of more scenarios of why Drusus wasn't responding. Why wasn't Drusus answering his knocking or calling? Did he—

 _No. That's stupid, Keme. Why would you even think that?!_

Sighing, he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Inside, Drusus was in his bed, not even stirring from Keme's calls and knocks. His blanket was on the ground, indicating that while he was sleeping, he kicked it off of himself.

 _The guy sure does get rough when he sleeps…_

The moment he realized what his brain thought, his face turned red. Of course, he didn't mean it like _that_ , but it was quite inappropriate wording in his mind.

His worries eased quickly when he heard Drusus' snoring. _Thank Gods he's not dead from some stupid illness…_

When he approached the Monk's bed, his eyes widened when he saw the black bags under Drusus' eyes. Drool dripped down from his mouth to his pillow, indicating that the Monk was in a deep sleep.

Keme tilted his head, wondering if Drusus even got any sleep the last couple of days. Was he overworked? Or was it something else that caused him to lose sleep?

He doubted it was because he was working too hard. Of course, he tried his hardest to do his job, but Aric makes sure he doesn't overdo it.

 _Is it something that Drus isn't telling me? Why does he want to keep it all a secret from me? I'm his best friend!_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Drusus shivering. Looking down at the sleeping Monk, he saw the older male's body shaking from the cold. Keme turned his head to see the window wide open, a light breeze coming through there that even made Keme shiver somewhat. Sighing mentally, he came to it and closed it, making sure it was locked tightly. He then returned to the bedside to pick up the blanket on the ground, and covered Drusus' shaking body. Drusus groaned in his sleep as he gripped the blanket tightly, as if he was glad that the blanket had given him warmth.

"Night, Drus," Keme whispered before he left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

For once, Keme let Drusus oversleep, and Drusus was glad to finally get the rest he deserved.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
